Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Brothers of time and space
by Supernova776
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon done my way. two brothers get sent to the Pokemon world for a reason they don't know of.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Brothers of time and space.

**Truthfully, this** **is my first story, and believe it or not, I came up with this idea, in a dream! So with that out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Gods die, and are reborn.

Today felt like it was a normal school day for Thompson and James. Like nothing really exciting was going to happen, but, they never thought, that today, their lives would change forever. They were in there 3rd period class, gym, and they were doing soccer drills. Thompson hates soccer drills. They were right in the middle of a game when they needed to take a break.

Thompson: dude I'm sooo tired!

James: it's not that bad.

Thompson: you weren't the one who got kicked in the stomach.

James: oh yeah. I forgot you're paired up with the tallest-

He was cut off when he heard a loud noise coming from the foot ball field.

Thompson: the hell was that?

James: I don't know?

Everyone on the soccer field stared. When suddenly two rather large portal like thing appeared out of nowhere.

Boy: what is that!?

Then two creatures, one blue with what looked like a metallic armor, and a pink one, with what looked like wings on its back emerged from the two portals, they were unconscious and fell to the ground.

Thompson: oh my god!

James: holy shit dude! Is that Dialga and Palkia!?

Thompson: yeah but… aren't they from a game? How is this even possible!?

Then they both ran towards the two god like beasts.

James: look. There not breathing!

Then a flash of light was seen around the two Pokémon as the diamond on Dialga, and the two pearls on Palkia, started to glow.

Thompson: what's going on?

Then the diamond, and pearls shot towards them and shrank in size, and the two pearls fused to getter. And the two items had a strung around there necks, like necklaces.

Thompson: what…just…happened?

Then a portal underneath them opened up and the two brothers were sucked in to the unknown.

**000** (authors note, from now on this means scene change)

**The Beach.**

Chimchar and Piplup were on the beach relaxing after a long day at work.

Chimchar: I love this time of day, it's so relaxing.

Piplup: yeah, it's a great way to relieve stress.

Chimchar: it was just like this the day I found you. Remember?

Piplup: it was so long ago, and yet it feels as if it was just yesterday.

5 minutes have passed when Chimchar and Piplup heard a sound.

Both: did you hear that?

Then they heard a screaming coming from above.

Piplup: okay I now Know I'm hearing something.

They both looked up to see a Charmander, and a Squirtle, falling towards earth both yelling at the top of their lungs.

Both: oh my Arceus!

They both ran under them to try and catch them. but they missed and the two falling Pokémon landed in front of them, where Chimchar found piplup a couple months back.

The two Pokémon were moaning. Chimchar and Piplup tried to wake them.

Thompson and James both slowly opened there eyes.

Piplup: hi there, we were on the beach when we saw you two falling from the sky.

It took them 5 seconds to realize they were hearing a piplup talking to them.

Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chimchar: what's wrong?

Both: you're both talking!

Piplup: so? You're talking to.

Both: but it's normal for us! Were not Pokémon, Pokémon don't even exist!

Chimchar and Piplup: yes you are.

Both: no were not!

Piplup: yes you are! And I can prove it to. Look at you're reflection.

Thompson: listen you (he said as he was pointing at him) I am not and theres no way that I… why do I have four fingers, and why are they red?

Both: HOLY SHIT!

Piplup: told ya.

James: how is this even possible!?

Chimchar: what's wrong?

Thompson: you probably won't bye it but… were both human.

Chimchar and Piplup: WHAT!

Thompson: told ya so.

Chimchar: no we bye it, it's just that…

Piplup: I'm human to.

James: you are?

Piplup: yeah.

Thompson: okay. Can we just ask you a question?

Piplup: sure.

Both: how did we get here, and why do we look like this?

Chimchar: well we know how Piplup got here, but we don't know about you.

James: well… how?

Piplup: it goes like this…

Piplup told Thompson and james how he worked with grovyle, and how he got to look like what he is now.

James: wow.

Thompson: that is definitely not what happened to us.

Chimchar: well tell us you're story.

Thompson: well…

Thompson told the story of how he and his brother went through the portal.

Piplup: wait dialga and palkia are dead?

James: sadly yes.

Chimchar: but I don't get it. Why did the diamond and pearl go to you two?

Thompson: I have no idea.

PIplup: okay so we know now how you got here, but there's one thing.

Thompson: and that would be?

Piplup: is that all you remember?

Thompson: no. I remember everything, who I am, where I'm from, things that happened in my life. Actually I can remember more about my life! I now know what it feels like to be a fetus.

Chimchar: wow.

Piplup: so who are you, and where are you from?

Thompson: well I'm Thompson. That's T-h-o-m-p-s-o-n.

James: and I'm his fraternal twin brother James.

Chimchar: wait twins?

Thompson: fraternal twins. It means were twins, but were nothing alike.

Chimchar: oh.

Piplup: okay so we got Thompson the Charmander, and James the Squirtle. So now that we know who you are. Where are you from?

Thompson: oh yeah. We live in the town of Brighton, the city of Rochester, the state of New York, country of the U.S.A, continent of North America, planet earth, Milky way galaxy-

Piplup: okay, okay we get it. You know were you live. But we've never heard of Brighton, or the U.S.A. but I have one more question, you said Pokémon don't exist. How do you know what Pokémon are?

James: well where we come from, Pokémon is a game.

Chimchar and Piplup: What!?

Piplup: that doesn't make sense!

Chimchar: How is this possible!?

Thompson: well… I may have a theory of how this is possible, and if its correct, I have another theory of how me and James look like this now.

Piplup: well what is it?

Thompson: well its called the multi-verse theory, the multi-verse theory means, that whatever we do an infinite of different dimensions are created, which means every, past, present, and future are possible. And I have a different theory that I came up with myself, I call it, the different dimensional form theory, it means, that if you were to travel through dimensions you're body will change dramatically depending on the pressure of that dimension, that pressure makes your body change depending on what suits the dimension.

Piplup: wow.

Chimchar: That's pretty smart.

Thompson: I try.

Piplup: so now that we know everything, we should intro duce you to the guild master.

James: the what now?

Chimchar: guild master Wigglytuff. He's the boss of the guild.

James: what's the guild about?

Piplup: it's a guild about exploration teams.

Thompson: Pardon?

Chimchar: an exploration team is a group of Pokémon that saves other Pokémon, arrests outlaws, and explores new lands for treasure.

James: oh okay. So should we go now.

Chimchar: yeah.

Piplup: wait I have one more question. Since the diamond of Dialga, and the pearl's of palkia wen't to both of you. Doesn't that mean you two are the rulers of time and space now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well sorry if the last one was small and not well put together as I thought it would, but I'll try to make this chapter longer, and better, so here's chapter two!**

Chapter two: visions of the future.

Chimchar: hurry up! We're almost there!

James: easy for you to say. We have to get used to smaller legs.

Piplup: I didn't have that problem.

Thompson: did you fall out of the sky?

Piplup: oh yeah, Right.

Chimchar: were here!

They were standing in front of what looked like a Wigglytuff shaped, tent.

Thompson: wow, it's so… small.

Piplup: most of it is under ground.

Thompson: oh.

James: alright enough chit chat. Let's go.

Thompson and James both ran across the wooden grate and into the tent. When Piplup and Chimchar both yelled.

No! Wait!

Thompson: what?

Voice: INTRUDER ALERT!

James: what was that?

A Diglett popped out of the ground.

Diglett: INTRUDER ALERT!

James was caught off guard and jumped backwards into Thompson causing both of them to fall down the pit.

**000**

A bunch of Pokémon surrounded the two brothers'.

Corphish: Hey Hey let's take them to the Guild master!

Loudred: TAKE THEM TO THE GUILD MASTER!

Thompson: wasn't really expecting this.

**000**

All of the guild member's (including Chimchar and Piplup) were gathered in a room with treasure in a lot of places. There was a big chair that looked like a throne, and on it was a Wigglytuff, and next to it was a perch with a chatot on top of. Thompson and James were in the middle of the room.

Bidoof: These are the intruder's yup, yup.

Wigglytuff: intruder's eh? Hi there I'm Wigglytuff , what are your names, and why are you here?

Thompson: well we really don't know why were hear, but I'm Thompson, and this is James.

James: well wiggly-

He was cut off by Chatot.

Chatot (whispery voice): call him guild master!

James: sorry. Guild master, I already told Piplup and Chimchar, but me and my brother here, aren't of this place.

Wigglytuff: what exactly… do you mean?

Thompson: well…

Thompson told the story of how they got there and how they changed.

Guild member's: WHAT!?

Sunflora: you two are humans?

Corphish: hey hey Dialga and Palkia are dead?

Loudred: you two are brothers?

James: yes, yes, and yes.

Bidoof: this is terrible yup yup.

Thompson: the fact that Dialga and Palkia are dead or the fact me and him are brothers?

Bidoof: well it's hard to believe you two are brother's, but it's dreadful that the ruler's of time and space are dead yup yup.

Chatot: what I'm more concerned about is why you're here, and why that portal sent you here.

Chimeco: yeah what's going on?

Thompson: well let's look at the facts. They must have obviously fought something very strong. Why else would they collapse as they came through the portals? But my question is why the both of them came from different portals, if they both fought something at the same time?

Piplup: man... you're pretty smart. How old are you two?

Thompson and James: 13 years old.

Thompson: but I'm the oldest.

James: by five minutes.

Thompson: so? doesn't change the fact that I'm still older.

Chatot: Enough!

Chatot: that is an interesting question, but I have no idea. It's just a mystery.

Thompson: that need's solving, and I'm gonna find out!

Everyone except him: how?

Thompson: I have no idea, but I will.

James: hey, maybe if we make one of those exploration things were bound to find out something!

Thompson: yeah, maybe.

Chatot: well if you want to make an exploration team, you've come to the right place. But first we have a new policy; you have to beat a team of the guild in order to join.

Thompson and James: what?

Thompson: but we don't know any of our attacks.

Chatot: okay you can practice a little before starting.

James: yes!

Chatot: but in the mean time you'll be challenging… Chimchar and Piplup. Team Poke Pal's.

Thompson, James, Piplup, and Chimchar: what?

Chatot: get to practicing!

000

James, Thompson, Chimchar, and Piplup were all at the beach.

Piplup: I can't believe the first day we met you two, is also the same day we fought you to.

Thompson: yeah, but enough of that, we need to know what attacks we can do.

James: yeah!

Chimchar: okay let's get started.

Thompson was first. Chimchar, Piplup and James were shocked when they saw him try flame thrower, it was much larger than they've ever seen.

Thompson: According to the looks on your faces, I did really good.

All three of them: very.

Next he tried using his claws on a rock. By doing so he used a very strong metal claw.

Piplup: whoa.

Then he thought trying using his tail on another rock, and ended up using iron tail.

Chimchar: he's amazing in my book!

Then he thought of trying to make James laugh by trying "Hadouken" on a boulder, but surprisingly he used aura sphere!

James: oh my god!

Piplup: alright that's you're four moves.

Thompson: wait, I want to try one more thing.

He then tried using flame thrower up towards the sky, but his necklace started to glow and surprisingly he used Draco meteor.

Piplup: wait that's impossible! Pokémon can only know four or less attacks!

Thompson: everyone's special in their own way.

He said while his necklace stopped glowing.

Next up was James. Immediately knowing he was a Squirtle, he tried using water gun, but instead used a very large Hydro pump.

Chimchar: is it just me or am I starting to see a pattern?

Then James tried punching a nearby rock, and used focus punch. Then he remembered Thompson's joke and tried it again, and also ended up using aura sphere.

Piplup: no, it's not just you.

He then also tried using his mouth again, and instead used ice beam.

Piplup: you done or want to try and see if you have a fifth move.

James: fifth move of course!

He then tried using his tail immediately his necklace began to glow, and used dragon tail.

Chimchar: looks like Thompson's not the only one.

Just as they were finished Corphish walked by.

Corphish: Hey Hey, it's time for the battle.

000

All of the guild members were gathered at the 2nd floor.

Chatot: alright, this will be a two on two battle, if Thompson and James win they will become an exploration team. Begin!

The battle started with both Thompson and James using aura sphere, the moves both hit and Piplup and Chimchar were both sent flying backwards. They quickly got up, Piplup used bubble beam on Thompson and Chimchar used flame wheel on James. Thompson easily dodged the attack, while James didn't move out of the way fast enough, but didn't receive any significant damage since the move was a fire type. Piplup again attacked Thompson with peck but Thompson countered with an iron tail. Chimchar used mach punch on James, but James countered with a focus punch, Thompson finally got hit by a hydro pump witch did critical damage, but Thompson just shrugged it off like it was nothing. By now Piplup and Chimchar were getting a little bit nervous, so they decided to use their combo; Piplup used whirlpool, and Chimchar used fire spin. But Thompson and James had a different plan, Both Thompson's and James's necklaces started to glow, James attacked first by using dragon tail on the combo, which completely destroyed it, while Thompson used Draco meteor on both Piplup and Chimchar and finished them off.

Chatot: Thompson and James win!

Everybody cheered.

Thompson and James walked over to Chimchar and Piplup to give them a hand, Thompson helped Piplup up, but as soon there hands touched each other, Thompson began to feel dizzy.

James: you alright?

Then his diamond began to glow bright and everything around everyone bean to freeze.

Everyone then was in town and saw a vision of a Charizard and a Blastoise fighting each other.

Then the vision ended everyone was back in the guild. Everyone was staring at Thompson and Piplup.

Thompson: that's… new.

Piplup: I don't believe it! That was just like my dimensional scream!

James: what's a dimensional scream?

Chimchar: sometimes when Piplup comes into contact with something, or something, he gets a vision of the past, present, or future.

Thompson: only it wasn't him, it was me.

James: maybe it had something to do with your diamond necklace. It was either a vision of the past or present, and Diala is the ruler of time, so maybe it was an ability of Dialga's.

Thompson: it must be, that never happened before.

Chimchar: so what was that vision supposed to be?

Thompson: I don't know, but somehow I feel like I've seen them before.

James: yeah, me to.

Chatot: well enough of that you two won! So now if everybody would just follow me into the guild masters room.

000

Everyone arrived at the Guild masters room.

Wigglytuff: alright first we need you two to pick a name.

Thompson and James whispered to each other until they both agreed on a name.

Both: TEAM DIMENSIONAL!

Wigglytuff: yes tat name suits you two well. Now I'll just give you this exploration team kit with everything you'll need.

Thompson and James admired the badges.

Wigglytuff: now presenting the exploration team Dimensional

Everyone around the room looked frightened for some reason.

James: what's up with them?

Wigglytuff: YOOM-TAH!

After the sound stopped they saw Thompson and James with force fields around them, but as there necklaces stopped glowing, the disappeared.

Loudred: you two are just full of surprise's aren't ya?


End file.
